


Not Even A Kiss Better?

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Season 5B, episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brett gets hit by Kira's stick, he gets offended that Liam doesn't even kiss him better. How rude of him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Kiss Better?

Brett was lying on the ground, reeling after just being hit by Kira. Liam bent down and said; "That was perfect. Thanks, dude." Liam went to run away, but Brett stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
"What, not even a kiss better?" Brett gave a little pout, looking up at Liam with puppy-dog eyes.  
" _What?_ "  
"Well, I just got hit in the face for you. I expect at least _one_ kiss better."  
Liam sighed and took off his helmet. He kissed Brett's cheek quickly. "Happy?"  
"No. That wasn't even a proper kiss."  
"My girlfriend is sitting in the stands, watching us."  
"Then explain it to her later. If you don't kiss me, I'm not going to help you any more."  
Liam was stunned; Brett was acting like a four-year-old. He wouldn't be surprised if Brett started throwing a tantrum in the middle of the field right now. "Oh, my...fine." Liam bent down and kissed him full on the lips for only a second. He tried to pull away, but Brett kept him there, a hand on the nape of his neck.  
Brett let him go, and Liam shot to his feet. "What the hell was that?"  
"Yes, I feel much better now. Thanks for asking." Brett stood and stalked away from Liam, who was fuming and very confused.


End file.
